<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebel Hearts by theatergal33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822506">Rebel Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33'>theatergal33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new section of my fanfiction, titled "Rebel Hearts." I decided to start with writing S1E8, "Unable To Let Go," from Adi's perspective. A lot of the dialogue in this scene is not mine, so I give credit to the incredible HS writer Alisa! Please enjoy, everyone. Your kind words and kudos mean the world to me :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Three friends, lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A teacher’s scream sliced through the quiet evening like a scythe, shattering the rare moments of peace after the earlier chaos of the Flying Tournament. A crowd of students gathered in the courtyard, jostling each other to see what was scaring the faculty. Adi noticed that the angels and even some of the fiercest demons who were closest to Misselina and Geralt looked terrified, but the throng of people in front of him completely obscured his view.<br/>
“Step aside! Out of my way,” he barked, shoving an angel girl. She looked closer at him and paled, squeaking nervously. Adi thought the demons’ pitying faces were strange. Some students wouldn’t meet his eyes, and others even looked away when they caught sight of him. Whispers rippled through both groups, their collective hum getting louder and louder.<br/>
“Malbonte…real…”<br/>
“Horrible… not safe here…”<br/>
“First the Unclaimed…an angel…”<br/>
All of a sudden Adi felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, a little like the time he and Mimi had to ride a roller coaster for an assignment when they were trainees. Only this was so much worse. He felt almost sick, if demons could become ill. Vanessa and Andy’s faces both contorted with terror once they saw him. The Unclaimed girl was visibly shaking, and Andy pulled her aside. When the body was revealed, Adi screamed like one damned in Hell. Even with the angel’s wings bloodied to the point of no longer being white, he knew who it was. He’d know that face anywhere.<br/>
“Sammy! NO! NO!”<br/>
Adi fell to his knees beside his beloved, sobbing so much he was choking on his own tears. He didn’t care that demons were never supposed to love angels. He didn’t care that there was a crowd staring at Malbonte’s second victim. All he cared about was Sammy.<br/>
Geralt knelt down to inspect the angel’s body. He met Adi’s eyes for a split second but the younger demon looked away, unable to face the teacher’s pity.<br/>
“Stand back. Away! There is nothing to see here.”<br/>
All the students stayed exactly where they were, gazes fixed on the gruesome scene before them.<br/>
“AWAY!”<br/>
Even the birds were scared of the demon-teacher’s harshness. Angels and demons alike started, as if brought out of a trance. They immediately began to disperse, almost every student visibly white-faced or trembling. Soon only Adi, Mimi, and Vanessa were left.<br/>
“Adi?” Vanessa said tearfully.<br/>
Adi touched Sammy’s wrist, trying not to think about how cold and stiff his skin was. Instead of a gush of familiar yellow energy, pure as light, he only felt an empty black void.<br/>
“I don’t feel his energy,” Adi whispered.<br/>
Sammy was gone. Adi would never see his kind smile or hear his laughter again. He would never gaze into his dark eyes, so full of life. So full of love. The sun set somewhere off in the horizon, as if to say the angel’s soul was at peace now.<br/>
“Get Adi out of here,” Geralt ordered Vanessa and Mimi.<br/>
The girls each took one of Adi’s arms, trying to lift him. Adi didn’t resist as they pulled him upright and half yanked, half dragged him back to the academy’s main building. A strange numbness overtook Adi’s body; his head hung limply, and he stared into space blankly. Even though the evening was not cold, he shivered, Sammy’s lifeless face chilling him to the core. Adi barely remembered the arrival to his room or Mimi and Vanessa unceremoniously throwing him onto the bed. For a long time, none of them said anything; they barely even moved. A shroud of silence weighed upon the three of them. Adi tried to say something, but it was barely audible.<br/>
“What?” Mimi asked.<br/>
“He was murdered!”<br/>
His yell obviously scared both Mimi and Vanessa, but Adi didn’t care. The demon felt tears in his eyes and bit on his fist to stop them. No. He wouldn’t cry anymore. But grief had its own mind. Adi screamed again. Barely able to see through the tears, he sprang off the bed and hit the wall behind, splitting it in two with one blow.<br/>
Mimi looked like she would spit fire. “Calm down! Control yourself!”<br/>
To Adi’s chagrin, Vanessa didn’t agree with Mammon’s daughter. She only watched sadly. He whipped around, pointing a finger at her.<br/>
“You should listen more often to your girlfriend, Mimi. And stop acting like a bitch all the time!”<br/>
“He was my friend, too,” Mimi cried. Tears stained her cheeks as well, but she frantically wiped them away as if embarrassed at her emotions.<br/>
“He wasn’t just my friend,” Adi snapped at her. “I loved Sammy more than I love my dad!”<br/>
It was true. So what if his father had disowned Adi just because he had a forbidden love with an angel? Adi didn’t care what the fuck Alan thought of him and Sammy!<br/>
My father can rot in hell for all I care!<br/>
Adi turned away from Vanessa and Mimi, continuously punching the wall until the blood from his knuckles stained the cracks in the paint. Adi only stopped when his hand was hurting so badly he physically couldn’t use it. Cradling his bleeding hand, he sat on the bed again.<br/>
“Who could have done this?” Mimi wanted to know. “First the Unclaimed, then… Sammy.”<br/>
Now Adi was genuinely pissed off. For all her fun and playful characteristics, the demon-girl wasn’t the most sensitive at times. Didn’t she know her words weren’t helping right now? He looked toward Vanessa, waiting for the younger girl’s reaction.<br/>
Just say it, Unclaimed. Say that it was one of the demons. Devils are all savages to you, aren’t we?<br/>
“We’ll talk about this later,” she said. Adi looked at her in shock as her dark eyes, filled with a mixture of sadness and sympathy, met his.<br/>
“Not now.”<br/>
He was glad she didn’t blame the angels or Satan’s prisoner either. Adi wanted to know who was killing the students just as much as anyone, but he couldn’t think about it right now. Not when Sammy was lying brutally murdered within the academy’s walls.<br/>
“Girls, I want to be alone,” Adi said quietly, in a voice so tortured with pain it didn’t sound like his own. He didn’t look at either of his friends, expecting them to leave.<br/>
Vanessa shook her head. “We’re not leaving you like this!”<br/>
“No chance,” agreed Mimi. Both of them suddenly jumped into Adi’s bed, hugging him. It wasn’t unlike what they’d done the night Vanessa had fainted, but now that seemed like years ago instead of a few days. He scowled darkly at them.<br/>
“Disgusting leeches.”<br/>
Vanessa and Mimi didn’t budge; they only hugged him tighter. Their loyalty and support suddenly overwhelmed Adi and he burst into tears, clinging to the two girls like a drowning person grasping onto a life preserve. Only this time he couldn’t hold onto it.<br/>
“Oh Shepha,” the demon sobbed. “Oh Shepha, he’s gone.”<br/>
“Shhh, Adi,” Vanessa whispered, her voice a soothing balm.<br/>
“We’re right here,” Mimi said tenderly.<br/>
Adi thought he didn’t have any tears left to shed, but he didn’t know how long he wept for. Mimi and Vanessa didn’t say anything else, just helped him bear the new burden of grief, heavy as a boulder. It was a long time before Adi, in shock and exhausted beyond his wits, finally fell asleep against Vanessa’s shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's chapter two of "Rebel Hearts," called "Secrets." Adi goes to say goodbye to Sammy but has an encounter with other demons-who are they? And who talks to Adi at the end of the chapter? As a hint, I dedicate this chapter to my sister u/Schatzmatz! Enjoy, my darlings! As always, your kind words and kudos mean the world to me :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Adi wondered at the weight on his heart before the previous day’s events came crashing down like a rogue wave. Somehow, the demon half expected Sammy to come in without knocking like he always did. The angel would look at his boyfriend and smile a sunny smile before giving the demon a sweet kiss…<br/>
Adi battled the new ocean of tears rising. How could he have more left to cry? But the demon already knew the answer. Grief clamps down on you with its toothy maw and doesn’t let up. It doesn’t care how much you’ve already suffered. Adi looked around the room and realized Vanessa and Mimi were gone. He didn’t blame them. Why would the girls want to be seen with Adi now? He’d been a complete wreck last night.<br/>
Just stop it, Adi thought. You know they love you.<br/>
Even though all Adi wanted to do was crawl under the blanket and stay there until the day was over, he knew leaving the stuffy room would do some good. Once the fresh air from outside hit his face, it calmed the demon down a little bit. Adi spread his dark, spiky wings and shot into the air, rising high above the academy. The sun was just coming up in a mesmerizing hue of pink, yellow, and orange, rising into a sapphire sky. It was beautiful- like nothing had ever happened! Like everything was just fine! Adi wanted to scream!<br/>
He didn’t know how everything could continue on; how the world didn’t stop just because his beloved’s heart did. Sadness overtook the anger, and Adi slowly sank down until he landed softly on the pavement. He had to go back to the courtyard, to say goodbye one last time. When Adi reached the place where Sammy died, he froze. The academy didn’t have a cemetery. No one in the school’s faculty ever planned for death, so the bodies of Laura and Sammy stayed where they fell. However, someone had clearly taken care of the angel. The blood on Sammy’s wings and body was cleaned away as best as possible. He lay on his back, arms crossed over his chest. On trembling legs, Adi dropped to the ground beside him. He hugged Sammy tenderly, tears from his face falling onto the angel’s. It was almost like Sammy was crying with him. Adi kissed his boyfriend’s lips; they were colder than ice.<br/>
“I’m so sorry, beloved,” the demon whispered.<br/>
“I’m sorry I fought with you. I was an arrogant prick. I’m sorry I wasn’t there in the end. I’m… I’m so sorry I failed you.”<br/>
That’s when Adi broke down. He cradled Sammy in his arms and let the violent, ugly sobs rack his body, scalding his eyes and face. It wasn’t until Adi felt uncomfortably numb and freezing that he heard the laughter. He turned to see a throng of demons, of which their leader stood in the middle. Dark-haired Dexter was over six feet tall and thin as a razor blade, with blood-red wings and a lazy eye which never blinked. The older demon smiled like a snake.<br/>
“Crying over an angel, aren’t we, Adi?” he taunted.<br/>
Adi’s hands curled into fists, and that didn’t escape Dexter’s perceptive gaze.<br/>
“You’re so pathetic,” he spat.<br/>
At Dexter’s words, a blonde demon-girl to his left screamed and began to cry theatrically, mimicking Adi.<br/>
“Let me guess,” Dexter said in mock thought. “You had a fight with your boyfriend before he died and you two never made up.”<br/>
“You don’t deserve to be counted as one of our kindred,” the blonde demon jeered.<br/>
Adi was shaking from rage. How dare they? He turned the full force of his anger on Dexter.<br/>
“If you don’t shut your trap, you son of a bitch, I’m going to-”<br/>
“You’ll do what, weakling? Fight me?”<br/>
“Leave him alone,” said a powerful voice.<br/>
All present turned to see Geralt, severely looking at Dexter and his posse.<br/>
“Leave now, or I’ll make you climb up the academy cliffs without using your wings.”<br/>
“You wouldn’t dare.” Dexter said the words arrogantly, but Adi could hear the nervousness in his voice.<br/>
“Do you want to test me? That isn’t a good idea.”<br/>
The demon-teacher could easily best Dexter. The bully and the rest of his cronies left without another word, shooting Adi venomous glances.<br/>
“Why did you do that?” Adi asked bluntly.<br/>
“Because you needed help,” the teacher replied. He knelt down so he was on Adi’s level, fondly looking at both the angel and demon.<br/>
“It seemed wrong to let him rot here. He was so kind, I couldn’t do that to your Sammy.”<br/>
Adi stopped breathing. He thought Geralt could hear the slow pounding of his heart, resembling a death march. Would he be kicked out of the academy?<br/>
“Yes, Adi, I knew,” Geralt confirmed. “Why do you think I let you two kiss in front of an entire class?”<br/>
The younger demon was speechless, confused and grateful at the same time.<br/>
“I understand, child. More than you’ll ever know.”<br/>
Geralt reached out to brush a tear from the student’s cheek. The gesture was parental, and it reminded Adi painfully of his own estranged father. Adi tried to read his teacher’s energy, but the older demon’s emotions were a stone wall, cutting him off. Even though Adi knew Geralt was telling the truth somehow, the teacher’s deepest, most secluded secrets were cloaked in a veil of darkness.<br/>
“Who are you?”<br/>
But when Adi turned to Geralt, he had vanished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the slight cliffhanger :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>